


Variety is the Spice of Life

by artemisleia (fem_castielnovak)



Series: Huxloween 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Flirting, Halloween, Hipster Hux, Huxloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pumpkin Spice, barista Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/artemisleia
Summary: Day 1: Pumpkin SpiceSharing names and coffee preferences is for suckers





	

 

 

 

"What do you mean you're out of Pumpkin Spice syrup?"

The barista just stares blankly at Hux, then raises his eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. Which, fairly, it would be if Hux couldn't see all the syrup bottles neatly lined up on the back wall behind the counter.

"I can see two bottles of it right there. How would you even run out of it before November?"

The barista's mouth twists and he glances over at the betraying pump bottles then looks Hux dead on and tells him, "I can't make you one."

Hux rolls his eyes, "Then just  _say_  that and get me someone else who  _can_ make one."

The barista huffs and tells him, "No, I know how to make one. I just won't."

"Excuse me?"

"They're terrible and you can't have one."

Hux refuses to sink to asking for the manager. Phasma won't ever let him hear the end of it if he does it a third time in one month.

"I really don't think that's up to your discretion."

"Seeing as I'm the one behind the counter, I think it is."

"Now look here-," Hux glances down at his chest to insert a derisive pronunciation of the barista's name but whatever the management had originally printed on his nametag has been scratched out in sharpie and underneath it has been written 'Kylo Ren'. Hux is  _not_  going to call him that.

The barista sighs again, "No, you look. Those drinks - anything with Pumpkin Spice - tastes like a candle. You know it's true - don't deny it. It's thick and potent and practically chewable. It blocks up your arteries and makes the whole space back here smell like it hours after the drink has gone out the door, and I'm working a double today with a skeleton crew of two other people who are and will probably remain in the back for the majority of the shift, doing nothing but make out with each other."

"It's your job to make me one!" Hux insists.

"Oh, please - you're just getting it for the aesthetic, anyways."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look at you; with your posh boots, and grey skinny jeans, and fall color scheme."

Hux gapes at him.

"The jeans, I can excuse. They're pretty sweet. But that red, plaid flannel screams 'Slut-tober.' Not to mention your designer, mahogany scarf with its ombre, charcoal fringe. Which, despite the cute, pink color to the tip of your cute, pink nose, is completely unnecessary." 

The wind had only just begun to get a chill to it within the past week, but there was a storm moving in and a particular bite to it today. Which was the reason that Hux was even at Starbucks in the first place. Hux can feel the blush crawling up his cheeks. He maintains his affronted expression.

"Just get a Salted Caramel Mocha instead. Same aesthetic; better drink quality." He's already moved to the espresso machine and begun making a drink. 

"Um," Hux doesn't know how to object and he isn't sure that he wants to; Salted Caramel Mocha sounds good. He just gets the Pumpkin Spice because it's what he usually gets and it makes him feel like autumn. 

The machines stop whirring and a grande, hot, to-go cup slides out to the end of the bar. 

"On the house. Just tip me well when you come in for a second one." Hux hopes it's meant only to be a flirtatious remark, but the man's delivery just sounds audaciously self-assured. He tucks his wallet away and closes his mouth before picking up the drink and exiting. Hux doesn't want to give his server the satisfaction of seeing him take the first sip. 

As soon as he hits the sidewalk, the cup is to his lips and his hit with a wave of the biting hot, salty-sweet sensation.  _Damn_. Phasma would love this. He'll have to get her one the next time he comes in. 

When he comes in at the same time the next day, he gets to watch 'Kylo Ren's face spring from sullen placidity to a semblance of interest.

"Back for your second helping of decent fall flavor, I see. It was good, wasn't it?"

Hux gazes up at the menu silently in order to let him fidget for a few moments. 

"I liked it, but what about that other flavor?" He points to one of the imitation chalk boards, "The Chile Mocha?"

The barista's face scrunches up then smooths out when he shrugs. "It's passable. Maybe save it for later in the month - it's more wintry than autumnal."

Hux takes another moment then tells him, "Alright. I'll get a grande Salted Caramel Mocha."

Kylo Ren smirks as he assumes correctly and reaches for a hot drink cup. "Name?"

"Phasma."

Kylo Ren's eyebrows quirk fleetingly but he writes it on the cup nonetheless. He puts it aside on the counter, but before he can ask for payment, Hux adds, "And for myself, I'll get a grande Chile Mocha." 

Kylo glances up at him in what might be a glare, but he picks his sharpie back up and reaches for a second cup. "Name?"

"Hux." He takes out his wallet and puts down fifteen dollars on the counter, "Keep the change."

He doesn't make a face when he writes the name this time.

"That suits you better than Phasma. Is it your real name?"

"Is Kylo Ren _your_  real name?"

He shrugs and turns to the espresso machine, "It suits me better."

Hux sidesteps casually so that they're within each others direct sightlines still. 

"It's my last name," he says after a moment.

The machinery stops clacking and grinding long enough for the barista to ask, "And what's your first name?" 

The noise starts up again but when it's done for the second time, Hux responds, "That puts me at a bit of a disadvantage, doesn't it? I don't even know part of your real name."

Kylo Ren shrugs but otherwise doesn't respond. He slips the drinks into a carrier and pushes them to the endcap before turning to fiddle with something on the back counter. Hux hesitates for a moment, then he slowly picks up the carrier and takes his leave. 

 

Hux is halfway down the sidewalk when he pauses to take a drink and realizes that on the side of the cup is a phone number with a pumpkin beside it and the word "REN" - just like that; scrawled beneath in all caps.

 

He thinks a bell clanging as the door opens would be a nice punctuation to the way he sweeps back into the cafe.

"Did you mean to put your number on the side of my cup?"

Kylo's back at the register, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the counter. He shrugs, "I'm enchanted by the extent your fall themed wardrobe and that scarf had already begun to grow on me by the end of your last visit."

Hux absently puts a hand to his scarf and lets his brows draw together, "Then why wait 'till now to offer your number?" 

"I wasn't going to take someone on a date whose taste was shitty enough to favor Pumpkin Spice over Salted Caramel Mocha."

Hux has to fight to keep a grin off his face.

 

 

Hux texts him that night so he has his number. 

It's a jack-o-lantern emoji.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #SaltedCaramelMochaRulez
> 
> Welcome to the garbage chute. Odds are, if you're reading this, you aren't getting out of it anytime soon. The trash compactor is in use, comms are up, comments and kudos are down below with the uncrushable monsters. Thank you for joining us here, we hope you enjoyed the slide. ~artemisleia


End file.
